


[惊天雷中心] [粮食] Time Alone

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 惊天雷明白独处时间已经结束。他现在又是一个霸天虎了，和他的僚机们一起。
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	[惊天雷中心] [粮食] Time Alone

[惊天雷中心] [粮食] Time Alone

一上线他就立刻知道自己受了不可逆的损伤，濒临死亡。

世界一片黑暗，他的视感应失去功能，但音频接收器依然在工作。身周有细微的响动，物体移动的声音。

“有谁在？能帮忙……叫个医生……吗？”

“都撤走了。我不是医生，你的损伤我无能为力。”一个声音回答，就在很近的地方。可以听出淡淡的遗憾，但并没有更多感情。战争已经波及全塞伯坦，市井小民们都习惯了看着同胞死去。

“那……我们，被遗弃了？”

“是的。我想他们转移了战场。”

那群坦克飞机正在摧毁另一个城市，这个城市已经完蛋了吧。“唉，兄弟，你自救吧，我恐怕是不行了。”

一阵沉默，但是那个声音的主人没有动作。“我走不远。”

原来也是个伤员，否则谁会留在这个只剩废铁的城市废墟里？“你听起来状况不错，一定能撑到救援来……别放弃，兄弟。”

他即将断线，机体内剩下的能源已经无法维生，这一次下线就不会再醒来。

一小块能量被放入他的口中，他艰难地把它咽下去，虽然很少，但足以把他从火种熄灭的边缘拉回来几分。“这……”

“我的紧急备用能源。”那个声音回答，久经沙场般的平静。“别担芯，我给自己留了足够份量。”

他开始喋喋不休，永远下线之前把自己的经历从头到尾诉说给唯一的听众。他的头一份工作是送货员；头一次恋爱是彻头彻尾的失败；他不愿作为平民撤退，加入志愿军保卫自己的城市；他头一次射击连靶子都没击中；他头一次上战场就没能离开，永远留了下来。

他非常平凡，好像有点失败。他想活下去，但他知道自己马上就要死了。他还有很多事情想做，很多很多……

“兄弟……帮我看看，我的视感应能源线路是不是断了，蓝色的管线，在红色和绿色中间。”

“是的，断裂了。”

“帮我接好。这样我就能看见东西了。”

“可是你的状态……”声音有些迟疑。他的机体经不起任何部件启动带来的负担，他会立即死去。

“没关系，我只想再看一眼，最后一眼。”

他感到一双手认真地帮他接好了线路。一片火花中天空豁然展现，主恒星的晨曦透过屋顶巨大的破洞如云雾般洒落，四周残破的金属断面映出柔和的光晕。

真美，太美了。即使是这里除了破败一无所有，在他眼中依然美得如此令人留恋。

他想看看自己最后的陪伴者，那个机体就在他身边。属于天空的蓝色与白色相称，轻盈锐利的斜角构成——机翼，装饰着象征恐怖与破坏的紫色标志。

呵，他想，原来……

“你真是个怪人。”他很真诚地笑着，“多谢你啦……兄弟。”

他的火种燃尽了最后一丝生命。

空中掠过的轰鸣让惊天雷抬起头。认出他的僚友，他离开原地，走到天空之下。

红色和黑色的SEEKER降下高度，落在面前。闹翻天一蹦三跳扑上来，惊天雷努力克制自己不把过度热情的黑色同僚推开。

“你没有事！我就知道你不会有事！尖叫鬼你看TC他没有事！我就告诉过你TC他不会有事！”

红蜘蛛的情绪则和闹翻天完全相反，他咬牙切齿恨不能踹死这个老是出工不出力的蓝色僚机。“居然被导弹击中！你是来打仗的还是来跳舞的？！再搞这种飞机我就把你丢给那群轮胎渣！”

“我的推进器坏了不能飞行。”惊天雷不冷不热地回答。

“让闹翻天带着你飞！作为处罚！你下次的能量配给减半！”

“减掉的那半给我吧尖叫鬼，我好分给TC……”

“少插嘴！”红蜘蛛气愤难平，对着惊天雷发飙，“我真该把挽歌调过来让你和冲锋喷气机去组队！”

“不行啊尖叫鬼！冲锋和喷气机那么笨会把TC弄丢的！到时候你还得跑出来找他所以你还是给自己省点麻烦吧喂喂尖叫鬼你听我说啊……”

惊天雷明白独处时间已经结束。他现在又是一个霸天虎了，和他的僚机们一起。

THE END

其实按这档的设定，闹少是天然话唠和事佬，惊少是爱开小差的傲娇宠，红少是因为下属老摸鱼玩票时不时暴走的部门主管，旁边那个路人一边嚼便当一边感叹TF生真是寂寞如血。

所以这只TC是被红闹圈养中这样……


End file.
